


Omnia Vanitas

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vanity of vanities; all is vanity.</i>
</p>
<p>Written to the prompt: <i>Seven deadly sins</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnia Vanitas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



_Vanity of vanities; all is vanity._

It’s vanity that’s got him into this position: messing up the case, lying to his boss. Lying to _Lewis_ , the man who’s trusted him, defended him, stuck his own neck out to protect him. 

Vanity: that he didn’t want Lewis to know the worst about him. That he’s a hypocrite and a bigot. That he’s to blame for Will’s suicide, and indirectly for the deaths since. If the writing’s on the wall for him now, it’s only poetic justice.

Vanity: an example of pride, a deadly sin. 

_Forgive me, Sir, for I have sinned._


End file.
